Kira Angel of Darkness
by NarutoNinjaChick151
Summary: Kiba looks for answers, answers he deems impossible to find. But one small, seemingly insignifficant firefly changes his mind and opens his eyes. dis in my profile


Hey, this story kinda just popped into my head while listening to the song "Angel of Darkness". I thought it was kinda cool.

* * *

**_Kiara - An Angel of Darkness_**

Kiba ran a clawed hand lightly through Kiara's hair. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, breathing lightly as she dreamed. Her hands rested on his bare chest, bringing him closer to her. Kiba smiled softly, at her peaceful face.

This is the time, he realized, that there isn't a bit of tension on her face. All her stress during the day disappeared at night. For months Kiba couldn't understand why; why she loved darkness more than light. Light was so beautiful, giving everything color, giving it life. Darkness threw everything into shadows, blocked faces from view, hid one from another. There was nothing beautiful about it. That's why we sleep through it. It's only use is when there is an undercover mission, when one can't be discovered.

But Kiara drowns herself in darkness. She would sleep during the day and be awake at night, if she could. That's why she loves going to the Sand Village. There, people sleep during the day and move at night because of the heat.

What is it about darkness that means so much to her? Why does she sit and stare into the blackness for hours before coming to bed?

Kiba asked her once. He asked why the darkness was so inviting to her. Kiara had merely smiled at him.

"_When you understand darkness, you'll understand me."_

'What does that mean? Don't I already understand her? I know everything about her. Her favorite food, favorite animal, favorite jutsu, favorite everything.' Kiara's words echoed in his head.

"_When you understand darkness, you'll understand me."_

Kiba honed in on that word: understand. Yes, he _knows_ Kiara. He knows her as well as he knows himself. But, he doesn't _understand_ her. He can't, because he doesn't understand darkness.

Kiba lifted himself from their bed slowly, quietly, so as not to wake Kiara. She frowned as his body heat left, and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Kiba silently opened a window and slipped out. What he didn't notice was that Kiara opened her amber cat-like eyes when he closed the window. A small smile appeared on her face.

Kiba walked down the path to Kiara's favorite place to watch darkness. He sat himself down on her rock, and stared up at the sky. He stared non-stop for ten minutes before sighing in frustration and putting his head in his hands.

"I don't get it! There's nothing special about this darkness! What does she see that I don't?!" Kiba gave up and laid on his back on the grass, closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he opened them.

"It's so. . . Peaceful. There aren't the regular noises that there are during the day. I can hear the crickets, the water rippling." He whispered. A light suddenly flashed in front of him. Kiba sat up with a start, then relaxed as he saw that it was just a firefly. He held his finger out, and the firefly landed on it, a soft glow appearing. Looking around, he closed his eyes.

"Please, let me see what she sees." Kiba whispered, then opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw.

He saw dark shadows of trees, lit up slightly from the soft glow of fireflies. He saw the moon, reflected on the calm water. He heard thousands of crickets, the sound of their orchestra. He saw the koi fish jumping out of the water, making small ripples wherever they landed.

By combining these noises, he heard more than just sounds. He heard music. He heard music realized only by listening to the darkness. He looked around in awe, not noticing Kiara step behind him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kiba didn't jump, merely nodded. He looked at her with joyful eyes. He walked over to her, sweeping her into a kiss. Kiba broke off slowly, pressing his forehead against Kiara's.

"I see it, Kiara." He whispered happily. " I understand it. I understand _you_." Kiara smiled at him, putting her hands on his chest.

"I knew you could. You just needed to open your eyes." Kiba placed his arms around her waist.

The two of them began swaying to the music; music only they could hear. Kiba held Kiara close to him as they danced under the moonlight. She put her head against his chest, sighing happily.

"You don't know me. You understand me. That means so much more." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. Kiba kissed her forehead.

"Yes, you're my Angel. My Angel of Darkness."


End file.
